


Suka

by AquaDays



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance, event
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaDays/pseuds/AquaDays
Summary: Aku suka. Semuanya. Kusimpan baik-baik dalam ingatan. Supaya mudah menjelma saat dibutuhkan.Untuk event #MariBerpuisi





	Suka

**Author's Note:**

> AtoZuka – Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu – Imperial Pair  
> Prince of Tennis adalah milik Takeshi Konomi dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
> Poetry – Romance  
> Boys Love material  
> Untuk event #MariBerpuisi

.

.

.

Aku suka melihatmu

Memukul bola dengan raket

Di bawah terik matahari

Peluh menitik di dahi

Raut wajahmu penuh keyakinan

Setiap gerakan selalu berisi kemantapan

Di lapangan tempatmu tak pernah menaruh ragu

Aku suka

Teramat suka

.

Aku suka melihat sosokmu

Yang tenang dengan kacamata melekat

Yang khidmat di balik buku pada waktu-waktu tertentu

Terkadang dibubuhi senyum tipis

Dahi yang mengernyit pada beberapa hal

Dengusan yang seringnya tidak kedengaran

Wajah yang selalu berusaha terlihat datar

Aku suka

Semuanya

Kusimpan baik-baik dalam ingatan

Supaya mudah menjelma saat dibutuhkan

.

Aku suka

Rambut cokelatmu yang tertimpa cahaya senja

Terbelai lembut oleh angin yang menyapa

Lalu aku akan jatuh cinta

Berkali-kali

Untuk yang kesekian kali

Pada senyumanmu yang terpulas dengan sederhana

Tersepuh dalam jingga yang memadu sosokmu

Menjadi demikian apiknya

Aku sungguh suka

.

Kemudian ada hal lain yang juga aku suka

Sangat aku suka

Wajah lelapmu yang tanpa kacamata

Sejuk dan tenang, dengan hela napas yang teratur

Dalam rengkuhan selimut hangat dengan wangi favoritmu

Aku diam-diam akan menambahkan

Boneka-boneka di sekelilingmu

Supaya mereka menjagamu tidur

Sementara aku mengawasi sambil menyeduh kopi

Menungguimu

Kau akan bangun

Aku akan melihat mengerjap kecil

Aku akan mengucap selamat pagi

Kau akan membalas dengan kantuk yang masih samar membayang

Berikutnya aku akan mengecupmu ringan

Aku akan menerima protes

Aku akan mengacak rambutmu dalam warna bahagia yang ketara

Karena aku begitu menyukaimu

.

Aku suka

Melihat uap putih yang meluncur dari sela bibirmu

Bergabung dengan udara dingin di sekeliling kita

Hening nyaman menyelimuti

Kita berhenti bercakap

Tidak lagi berdebat tentang Wagner dan Beethoven

Pada akhirnya kita sepakat untuk Chopin tahun depan

Serta sepakat bahwa sisa malam ini akan dinikmati

Di bawah lautan bintang di pucuk bukit

Dengan pendamping lampu-lampu kota yang terhampar

Aku suka, teramat suka

Kata-kataku menemui sunyi

Tapi aku akan mengatakannya lagi

Aku suka

Aku menyukaimu, Tezuka

Sangat menyukaimu

.

.

.

“Aku sudah hilang hitungan berapa kali kau mengatakan ‘suka’ padaku hari ini, Atobe.”

“Kau menghitungnya? Manis sekali.”

Tezuka tidak menyahuti. Hanya membiarkan Atobe menarik sebelah tangannya untuk kemudian dibawa dalam tautan yang erat.

.

.

.

* * *

 

Akhirnya bisa nulis AtoZuka lagi setelah sekian lama.

Terima kasih untuk Kenzeira dengan eventnya yang kece banget. Ayo pada ikutan~ Ramaikan archive poetry. Lebih bagus lagi kalau di Tenipuri. Bagus banget kalau bikin AtoZuka. #heh

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga terhibur. Rencananya saya akan menyampahi fandom Tenipuri dengan fanfic-fanfic saya yang begini adanya. Semoga lancar.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

Regrads,

Aqua Days


End file.
